icantbelieveitsnotwalrusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Robot Pirate War of 2002
The Great Robot Pirate War of 2002 was a civil war fought between the pirates and cyborgs over governmental control of Robot Pirate Island. The war began on March 1, 2002, and ended on November 19 of that same year. The history of the war involves the fact that under the presidential mayors, Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star, the robots were treating the pirates as human slaves without the Robot Pirate Islandian government noticing or taking action. The pirates rose up in a revolution to take down the robots. Mayor Star was brainwashed by the robots to help them win the war, but ultimately failed to gain a victory due to Mayor Squarepants' involvement with helping the pirates escape their slavery. History In early September of 2000, the robots of the island began to scan the pirate residents for weaknesses. They found that the pirates could be failed by thier tendency of scurvy, their fear of octopuses, and their disapproval of women and dolphins on board their ships. The robots then began to stealthily take away the pirates' limes and lemons, causing many of them to have scurvy. Some pirates accused the robots of taking the fruits and the robots denied it. Eventually, the robots placed female dolphins as stowaways on the pirates' ships. This enraged the pirates, especially after a notable pirate, Lieutenant Jack Sparrow, found robotic claw marks on the tail fin of one of the stowaway dolphins. In late October, the robots started the construction of a colossal cyborg octopus with sharp, wired tentacles that could move swiftly to strike its targets. On February 7, the octopus was fully functional and ready. This "Octobot" was used as a terror-evoking machine to spread fear amongst the pirates. The Octobot killed eighty-seven pirates between February 19 and March 6. On March 8, the pirates surrendered. The robots then took them as their slaves. Battles Early fights The pirates were captured and used, unknown to the government, as the robots' servants. The pirates tried to fight back several times during 2001 and failed. The most notable of these attempts is the Robot Pirate Massacre of 2001, in which nine pirates, led by Donald Buckett, stood up against around forty robots who guarded the gates of Roboschwiz, the location where the pirates were being held captive. The nine pirates, including Buckett, were murdered by the opposing cyborg guards and the other pirate slaves advanced in outrage, which resulted in a fight between the forty-ish robots and sixty-four pirates. In the end, twenty-one robots survived the onslaught and eleven pirates remained. The eleven pirates surrendered and were placed once again back into captivity. Government involvement in later battles Though the Robot Pirate Islandian government did not realize that the slavery was occuring due to a series of thousands of pirate holograms generated and projected by the robots, Mayors Squarepants and Star then became wiser and realized that the illegal practice was going on. They realized when movie star Biscuit McButterbuns lost his footing while on vacation at Robot Pirate Island and tumbled into a "pirate", which fizzled into the air when he passed right through it. Mayor Squarepants had every "pirate" checked to see whether or not they were holograms, and it was found that were no actual pirates in sight. The mayors along with a government official and three generals entered the Roboschwiz compound after having Fatman, a detective, track it down. Mayor Star was brainwashed by one of the robot's leaders, Jonathan 05, to join forces with them. Mayor Squarepants was saved from the brainwashing waves by General Arnoldo and Squarepants took the side of the pirates on his own accord. Therefore, the pirates, with Squarepants on their side, were fighting for their freedom from the robots, accompanied by Mayor Star. For six months the groups fought after Star was brainwashed, and soon Jonathan 05 was shut down manually by Lieutenant Bagel. This allowed Star to gain his free will again, and he sided with the pirates for freedom. The robots put up a tough fight with the Octobot and a Terminator sent back in time to stop the pirates from receiving their ticket out of slavery. The Terminator failed in its quest after being dismantled by a pirate scout and his captain, and the Octobot was destroyed by a fleet of fairly large goats that did took orders from the pirates. In November, the robots were defeated and the pirates were no longer enslaved. Jonathan 05 was reprogrammed as Richard 06 and the pirates went on to happily steal from and murder countless people at sea. Ninja Interference There were also a small number of ninjas that fought on sides during the battle. Most of these ninjas' loyalties were controlled purely by money. Since the pirates were greedily stingy when it came to the payment of gold, the money-seeking ninjas turned to the robots. The other even smaller group of ninjas whose actions were dictated by spirituality, honor and trust were killed early on due to their clichéd values.